Starscream
This page is for the evil traitorous Starscream. For his goodie-two-shoes counterpart, see Starscream (SG) "Conquest is made of the ashes of one's enemies." STARSCREAM makes no secret of his ambition to overthrow Megatron as Decepticon Leader. He is ruthless, cold-blooded and cruel, but he has a vain side as well. He considers himself the most sophisticated and handsome of the Decepticons, exuding a high-class, urbane air that ironically contrasts with his murderous tendencies. STARSCREAM believes the Decepticons should rely more on guile and speed rather than brute force to defeat the Autobots. In jet mode, STARSCREAM can reach speeds of up to Mach 2.8 and climb to altitudes of 52 miles, able to nose-dive from this altitude to near ground level in mere minutes. This makes him effective in surprise attacks and hit-and-run actions, but his nose-dives often overload his gyro-circuitry leaving him disoriented briefly. He can fire cluster bombs, each able to level an area 10,000 feet square, at a distance of 40 miles. His arm-mounted null-rays can interrupt the flow of electricity in circuitry for up to two minutes, effectively halting the operation of many machines. Starscream overrates himself sometimes, finding himself in situations that are more than he can handle. But, overall, he is a very tough nut to crack. Gallery StarscreamKreo.jpg|Adorably evil! Starscream-tetrajet.jpg|Starscream's tetrajet mode History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: Starscream is head of Decepticon Aerospace. Valour is currently his XO. During the Mindswap TP, which Starscream unintentionally triggered, Megatron and Starscream unexpectedly swapped bodies. Acting quickly, Starscream used Megatron's stronger body to trap him in his cloaked satellite. While in possession of Megatron's body, Starscream ran the Decepticon Empire for the length of the TP, while Megatron remained trapped in Starscream's body and satellite. When the Mindswap effect suddenly ended. Starscream found himself back in his body and at Megatron's mercy. Megatron's punishment was harsh and lasting, and it took Starscream many months to recover, during which time Valour temporarily commanded Aerospace and acted as Megatron's XO. The Dweller was released from beneath Cybertron, and when his thrall Hubcap was taken into Darkmount, the Dweller followed, laying seige to Polyhex. Due to a leadership crash with Polyhex City-Commander Cyclonus over leadership, Starscream delayed committing troops to help defend the city. Mixmaster returned to Polyhex to "recruit" more followers for the Dweller, only to be subdued and cured by Starscream. In return, Mixmaster promised the help of Devastator against the Dweller. Once flying Trans-Organics began to breach Polyhex's walls, they were defeated by Starscream and his Air Warriors before the Seekers were forced to retreat before the onslaught of the Dweller's energy vampires. The Dweller's forces, however, succeeded in destroying Polyhex, a loss that Starscream blamed on Cyclonus. In 2013 Starscream defeated Cyclonus in personal combat and had him arrested for treason, thus cementing Starscream's role as sole leader of the Decepticons in Megatron's absence. In the wake of the Quintesson invasion and the disappearance of Starscream, Megatron restored Cyclonus as Intel Commander and arrested Starscream in his place, naming Illarion the new Decepticon Air Commander. Megatron also restored Shockwave to AI leader, Military Operations Commander, and Guardian of Cybertron. Ramjet, Starscream, and Sunstorm were shot down during a raid on Quintesson-controlled Polyhex. They were taken into a torture chamber and held until the Dweller suddenly tore through the ship, accidentally dragging the Seekers along with it for the ride. The Dweller tore through the ship’s Space Bridge into the Space Bridge Hub. Once there, the Dweller went nuts and started destroying the Hub. Starscream realized the entire thing was going to blow, so he grabbed the other two Seekers and jumped through one of the portals before everything went to the Pit. The Space Bridge exploded, destroying the entire Quint structure the Decepticons just escaped. They had arrived on a Quintesson prison planet and were stuck there. After untold adventures, the Seekers stole a ship and headed back to Earth. Only then did they realize that when the Space Bridge Hub blew up, the resulting feedback tore through all the Quint Spires attacked to it, not just the one in which they arrived. Whatever lured the Dweller to Polyhex facilitated the destruction of the entire Quint attack network, saving Cybertron and Earth. OOC Notes Starscream is currently both commander of all Decepticon forces on Cybertron and Earth, but also personally leads Decepticon Aerospace. Valour is Starscream's executive officer, and Windshear is Starscream's adjutant. Logs/Posts 1999 Category:1999 * August 27 - "Decepticon CoC Meeting," from the point of view of CMO Scrapper. 2007 Category:2007 * November 11 - Look out below! - Starscream makes a surprise visit to Autobot City 2009 Category:2009 * September 23 - Now Megatron Is Literally Talking Out Of His Aft * September 25 - "The Space Cruiser Lands" * September 25 - "The Duel That Wasn't" - The Aerialbots have confronted Megatron as Superion, but a blast from Megatron's antimatter cannon put the Autobot gestalt down for the count. Hummer has responded and, as he arrives on scene, decides to do something very foolish. * December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle - After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. 2010 * January 27 - Look out, it's CLAWS! - Air Raid gets terrorized while going surfing. Category:2010 2012 Aug 07 - Attention Seekers The black screen holds a spinning purple Decepticon brand. Slowly is fades out to reveal the inside of Trypticon's repair bay. Seated in front of the monitor is Air Commander Starscream. He looks a little drained but otherwise fine. Behind him though on two repair tables are Thundercracker and Windshear respectively. "Attention all flying units of the Decepticon Empire," Starscream begins briskly. "Seekers especially; stay away from the lower west quadrant of the Grand Canyon located in the western part of the North American continent. Coordinates will be transmitted in this broadcast. Details will be given when sensor readings and reports are correlated. Regardless, this is a direct order from your Air Commander; all Seekers stay at least 500 miles away from that area. This is a direct order." he leans forward to shut off the transmission when he pauses. "This means you too, Ramjet and Thrust." Aug 10 - Missing Seekers The black screen supporting the spinning Decepticon Brand blips out suddenly to reveal an extremely angry Air Commander. "I gave direct orders that Windshear was not to leave the base -- grounded him, and put Thundercracker in charge of him." Starscream begins deceptively calm. "Now both are missing. I am officially listing them as AWOL and DESERTERS! To any and all Decepticons: FIND THEM AND RETURN THEM TO ME NOW!" He pauses for a moment. He knows where they went, or at least hes pretty sure where they went and why. His face seems to reflect a million different thoughts in the span of about 3 kliks. He suddenly focuses back to the screen, "They should be at or near the coordinates that I have left orders for no Seeker to get near. The Western section of the Grand Canyon. THEY DISOBEYED ME! Ground units and Sweeps, head to that area -- place them under arrest and return them. If the situation there can be resolved in the process DO IT. I am unlocking the datafiles on the situation there since. TWO OF MY SEEKERS DECIDED TO DO IT THEIR WAY INSTEAD OF MINE!!" he leans forward and snaps off the link. November 6 - Honk-a Honk-a Burnin' Clowns "Honk-a Honk-a Burnin' Clowns" - Starscream rounds up a couple of the 'cons for the usual training when all hell breaks loose in the arena. Hilarity ensues. 2013 Mar 01 - Cyclonus Starsceam's image appears before the camera. He looks mad, scuffed up and his goatee is cracked down the middle. Its leaking energon and if anything this only makes the Air Commander look even more angry. "I will make this short and sweet." He begins in one of his most grating vocal sneers, "Cyclonus attacked me, and dared put the blame for Polyhex's unfortunate demise on ME." In a klik the anger dissolves into arrogance." I subdued him quite easily and he now awaits his fate imprisoned under heavy guard." And in another klik the arrogance turns to dangerous bravado, "He fell beneath me just like anyone else who dares to think they can question and challenge my authority and power as LEADER of the DECEPTICON EMPIRE! His failure at defending Polyhex can not go unpunished. His attack on me WILL not go unpunished." And bam his demeanor and vocal tone goes to lofty self satisfaction. "Let his /trial/ and punishment be an example of what happens when MY ORDERS are DISOBEYED AND MY AUTHORITY IS CHALLENGED!" Mar 01 - Polyhex Rebuild Starscream's beautiful face appears before the camera again. This time he looks freshly painted and is pristine and clean. His goatee has been repaired and he seems on the mend. "Polyhex is heavily damaged." He begins stating the obvious but in a tone that indicates that you don't know this until he confirmed it just now. "To ensure the city is rebuilt to its former glory, I have put the Seeker Coldsnap in charge of its restructure. All construction teams are to coordinate with him. I have given him full authority as /the/ ranking mech in charge of this important project. Do not try him or disobey him. If you do, you will answer to me." The screen snaps black suddenly. Apr 09 - Orders The Decepticon brand spinny fades out to reveal Starscream's beautiful face. He looks at the camera for a moment then says, "The Autobot Hubcap is to be released immediately. I want him blindfolded and dropped off over Metroplex. Do not question why Im allowing this Autobot to go free, do as I say!" The Decepticon bran fades back into view. May 01 - "The Skyfire in the Mirror" Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe. May 20 - Buzzsaw Rescue Attempt Starscream attempt a rescue of Buzzsaw from Autobot City. June 08 - Medical Complications Starscream discusses Windshear's medical condition with a Decepticon medic What If? Universes Bot World In Bot World, Starscream is warlord of Vos, a frequent enemy of nearby Tarn. Starscream leads the Seekers against his rival, Shockwave. COBRA WORLD The United States was greatly divided during the Vietnam War. During this time, a young man sees his chance. Ten years after the war's ending, the paramilitary organization known as 'Cobra' seizes control of the government, having covertly established strongholds in every part of the country. The Cobra Commander now controls much of the Americas, having forged a strong alliance with the USSR. The remaining US patriots seek a way to reclaim their home. In Cobra World Cobra Commander carries a mode-locked Megatron as his personal firearm, and Starscream as his personal jet. mode|thumb|right]] Joe World thumb|Skystriker Starscream, robot mode|left In Joe World the Joes rebuilt Starscream into a Skystriker before realizing he was an evil Decepticon, who then escaped. thumb|Starscream, Skystriker mode Players Starscream has been played by StarscreamF15 since September of 2009. References Category:2009 Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Decepticon Aerospace Category:Decepticon Command Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:EFCs Category:Scientists Category:Seekers Category:Transformers